Welcome Home!
by evilly-innocent
Summary: Angeal is gone on a mission for a long time and Zack missed him terribly. So, he decides to throw the older SOLDIER a party, Zack style. Slight fluff... if thats what you can call it  D


Welcome Home

It was a night just like any other at ShinRa. The cadets were asleep in their barracks, Sephiroth was in his office doing paperwork, and Genesis was reading LOVELESS. Normal. Except Angeal was coming back from a mission. A particularly long one where no outside communication was allowed. And Zack had missed his terribly.

_Don't do anything stupid or annoying Zack, Genesis had said. You know how tired Angeal gets after a long mission. Just leave him alone and let him sleep._

_ Yeah right,_ the raven haired SOLDIER had thought._ I don't see or talk to him for over a month, and I am supposed to just leave him alone? No way_. Zack grinned, and evil glint in his eyes.

Zack had had a lot of fun shopping the day before. He pretty much cleaned out every party shop in Midgar, and decorated their shared apartment. Now he had everything he needed to throw Angeal the best welcome home party ever. He had spent all day today decorating and couldn't wait until Angeal got back. Zack got his keycard out of his pocket and tried to open the door without dropping the dumbapple pie he had bought. _Good, he's not home yet_. Zack smiled.

The apartment reminded zack of the many stores he went to. There were brightly colored balloons and streamers covering pretty much every inch of the ceiling; confetti was all over every other surface in the room. There even was a giant Welcome Home! sign hanging over the hallway door. He walked over to the kitchen to put the pie down. He did it gently, no wanting to ruin the pretty decorations on top.

"Yep, perfect" Zack said to himself. "Now the only thing missing is Angeal." As if right on cue, Zack heard the elevator doors down the hall open. Since it was late, it couldn't be any one other than Angeal. He heard Angeal's heavy footsteps coming down the hall and knew for sure. Zack sprinted to the light switch by the door; managing to kick the coffee table and trip over his own boots in the process. He scrambled to his feet and turned off the lights just as Angeal stopped outside the door.

Zack stood to the left of the door, shifted lightly to keep his weight off his throbbing toe. He wanted to be hidden when Angeal came in. The door opened and Angeal paused on the threshold for a moment, not really wanting to move any more. Through the crack between the door and the jamb, Zack could see Angeal's tired face and his dirty and wrinkled uniform.

The elder SOLDIER looked ready to collapse where he stood. Angeal stepped in, shut the door, and locked it. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on (as if he would really need them). _I hope Zack is sleeping already,_ Angeal thought with a sigh._ I don't think I can handle his endless energy right now._

He slipped his boots off and leaned buster sword against the wall next to the door. If he had been more awake, Angeal might have noticed the bouncy teenager not two feet behind him. Sadly, he did not and started making his way across the living room to their bedroom, Zack slowly creeping behind.

They only managed to get a few feet before Zack couldn't control his excitement anymore. He bounced forward and grabbed Angeal in a big bear hug. "Welcome ho—" he started. The next thing Zack knew, he was on his back on the flour; pinned there by Angeal. He stared into Angeal's tired and glowing eyes. Slowly, confusion crept into his gaze as well as recognition.

"Zack?"

"Hi! Welcome home!" Zack was exuberant, a look of happiness across his face. He no longer cared that Angeal had him pinned to the floor. Angeal got up slowly and helped Zack to his feet.

"Zack," Angeal said with an exasperated sigh, "what did I tell you about trying to sneak up on me? ESPECIALLY after a mission?"

The carpet between Zack's feet suddenly became very interesting. "Well," he started, " I missed you is all. I was really excited when you came home and I couldn't contain myself. I'm sorry…. Will you forgive me?" The last part was more of a mumble, but Angeal heard it nevertheless. Zack was peaking up at the older man through his bangs, his trademark sad puppy look on in full force. Angeal had seen that look more than he could count, however it looked genuine this time, so he took pity on the teenager.

Angeal sighed internally. _Well, at least he apologized. Poor thing must have really missed me._ "I forgive you, Zack." He sighed. " Just try not to do it again. Please."

Zack's face lit up in an instant, "Ok, great!" when Angeal winced he lowered his voice, "sorry" he whispered. He scampered toward the lights, switching them on. Angeal had to blink at the sudden light and took a look around. Zack had decorated the apartment and had actually done a good job. He spied Zack standing underneath the welcome home sign, literally bouncing up and down with joy.

_Give him floppy ears and a tail and he would look just like an oversized puppy._ At the thought, Angeal smiled and laughed quietly to himself. He would have to remember that the next time someone (usually Genesis) asked him why he called Zack a puppy. "It looks great, Zack. But you really didn't need to do all of this for me."

Zack bounced up to Angeal and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course I did, silly. I really missed you and I thought you would love it." Zack smiled his goofy grin of his; knowing Angeal couldn't resist that look.

Angeal smiled a little smile in return, "Well your effort is much appreciated Zack. But right now I am too tired to be celebrating." Zack didn't seem put down in the least bit.

"Of course." Zack grinned, "I kinda figured as much. I just wanted to show you how much a missed you. We can celebrate tomorrow." Angeal sighed and his eyelids slid a little bit lower. Zack took his hand and guided him to their bedroom. He sat Angeal on the edge of the bed while he took off the elder man's boots and dirty uniform. He slipped a pair of pajama bottoms onto Angeal, and then did the same himself. He guided Angeal under the covers. "Stay," he whispered and went to turn off the light. When the light was off, he slipped into the bed snuggling up to Angeal. Angeal wrapped his strong arms around Zack, who leaned into the older man's chest.

"Thank you, puppy. It was a very pleasant surprise and I am glad that you did it."

Zack looked up into Angeal's tired eyes, "You're very welcome. But now it's time to sleep. Good night." He snuggled back into Angeal's chest and got comfortable, breathing in his scent.

"Good… night…" Angeal was sleeping before he even finished. Zack didn't mind though, Angeal really WAS tired. He smiled and settled into sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a lot better,_ he thought before sleep claimed him, _Angeal will be awake and then we can have some pie!_ Zack fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow would be a very good day indeed.


End file.
